talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Waka Chaka!
Waka Chaka! is the fifth episode of Trollhunters. Official Synopsis Jim tries to get closer to Claire on a school field trip to the museum, only to learn that the museum's curator, Ms. Nomura, has an unsettling secret. Summary When Jim and Toby investigate a Goblin attack, they discover Changelings are secretly living among them and are rebuilding the Killahead Bridge! When the goblins steal Toby's watch, they go sneak into the museum to investigate and bring back proof to Vendel. However, the curator might have a dark secret as well... plot One evening, a delivery man is driving a truck to someone's house to deliver a package. While the man is going to the front door, a group of four goblins inspect the back of the truck, looking for a certain package. They successfully retrieve what they were seeking before the man, who wasn't able to deliver the package, returned. But a goblin is run over while escaping where it was trapped in the back of the truck, prompting the other three to avenge their fallen leader. Meanwhile in Heartstone Trollmarket, Jim endures vigorous training lead by Blinky, who also lectures Jim on the three rules of being the Trollhunter. On the sidelines, Toby explains to AAARRRGGHH!!! his new weight loss plan, which involves keeping track of his exercise via "Chubby Tracker" (a watch). Right as Blinky is encouraging Jim of his soon-to-be victory over Draal, the troll in mention enters the arena they are in and taunts Jim in an attempt to discourage him. The next day, Jim's history class is sent on a field trip to the local museum with the museum curator, Ms. Nomura, as their guide. Jim briefly notices a closed off area before being distracted by Steve flirting obnoxiously with Claire, who still has a negative view on Jim due to his numerous play rehearsal absences. While Toby distracts Steve, Jim is able to speak to Claire and get into her good graces again by complimenting her and encouraging her to pursue her "calling" after she tells him of her overbearing parents expectations of her. While they speak, Toby overhears fellow classmate Eli Pepperjack explaining to a disbelieving crowd of other students of his discovery of the goblin remains in front of his house, showing them a picture he took as proof. Toby takes his phone and quickly deletes his evidence before interrupting Jim and Claire's conversation to tell Jim about what Eli saw. That evening, Jim and Toby take Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! over to the goblin remains. Blinky explains to Jim what goblins are and states that the one who ran over the goblin is in trouble, since goblins are known to extract their revenge "ten-fold". Toby finds that there was a sticky note left on Eli's front door saying that the delivery guy will return at eight o'clock that evening. Jim suggests a stakeout, refusing to let someone die under his watch, and the other three enthusiastically oblige. At way past nine o'clock, the group is about to give up waiting when Toby spots the truck. As the delivery guy retrieves the package again, the goblins start their decent. Panicked at the sheer amount of goblins, Blinky insists that they should stay safely hidden, against Jim's will to protect his fellow classmate. The delivery guy requests to use Eli's bathroom and him and Eli narrowly misses the goblins feeding frenzy on the truck. The goblins pick up on the scent of Jim and Toby's fear and and start chasing all four of them. During the chase, one of the goblins managed to snatch Toby's Chubby Tracker. Thankfully, they manage to escape inside Toby's house before they are turned into goblin chow. Now in Toby's room, the four discuss how they will find the goblins den and wipe it out before they cause any further harm to the town. Blinky finds the rescued Gnome Chompsky and scolds Jim for violating rule two of being Trollhunter, who in turn vents his frustration about the rules of Trollhunting and how hard it is to be the Trollhunter. Blinky apologizes to Jim for overworking him and says that Jim can focus on his studies until he and AAARRRGGHH!!! manage to find the goblin den. The next day in gym class, Jim and Toby are playing dodge ball. Jim is able to show off his new skills while Toby is discouraged by losing his Chubby Tracker. Steve, insistent about trying to strike Jim out, starts taunting Jim about Claire. Angry, Jim chucks a ball at Steve, who dodges, and the ball instead hits Claire in the face, wrecking any progress Jim made on repairing their relationship (even though it was totally by accident). The Chubby Tracker notifies Toby from his phone while he's comforting a discouraged Jim in the locker room. Jim enthusiastically realizes that the phone is tracking Toby's watch and that means they can find the goblin den. At night, the duo tracks down the den to the museum with the intent to scope out the area until Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive. That is until they see the museum curator enter the museum. Jim insists on rescuing her before she gets attacked or injured. When the front doors don't open for them, Jim breaks into the museum from a side window, which Toby calls him out on. Once inside, they go searching for Ms. Nomura, unaware that they entered the room where the goblins were sleeping. While Jim figures out an excuse to explain their sudden appearance, Toby watches the curator suddenly change into a troll, much to his shock and fear, which alerts one of the goblins and Nomura herself. When Toby hurriedly explains what he saw to Jim, his Chubby Tracker notifies and attracts the lone goblin and Nomura to their hiding place. The shapeshifting troll threatens the two and Jim calls upon his armor. The two battle it out while Toby confronts the goblin with his Chubby Tracker. When Nomura notices an injury that Jim caused, she increases her savage attacks and quickly defeats him. When she taunts him and prepares to attack him one last time, Jim (remembering Blinky's lesson from earlier) yanks out the curtain from under her feet and she accidentally lands on the lone goblin, killing it. The other goblins, now awake and enraged, attack her while Jim and Toby make a run for it, with Toby managing to snap a photo of the "new exhibit", which actually happens to be the Killahead Bridge. Jim and Toby realize that there are now shapeshifting trolls walking among the people of Arcadia, just before they are arrested by the police for breaking into the museum. Cast * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky * Anton Yelchin as Jim Lake Jr. * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Jonathan Hyde as Mr. Strickler * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! * Rodrigo Blaas as Gnome Chompsky * Tom Kenny as Delivery Driver/Policeman * Laraine Newman as Nana * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Lauren Tom as Ms. Nomura * Matthew Waterson as Draal * Frank Welker as Goblins * Thomas F. Wilson as Coach Lawrence * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk Trivia * First appearance of Goblins and Nomura. * Jim and Toby see the Killahead Bridge in person for the first time. * Changelings are now recognized as an active threat in Arcadia to the Trollhunters. * Title: "Waka chaka!" is what the goblins exclaim when one of their own is killed and they go on a frenzied state. According to one of the books, A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore Volume 48, "Waka chaka!" means in Goblinspeak "He shall be avenged!" * Getting Crap Past the Radar: While in the museum, Toby was able to distract Steve so that Jim could talk to Claire by telling him that the Neanderthals in the Neanderthal exhibit were topless. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Trollhunters Episodes Category:Part 1 (Trollhunters) Episodes